


Amrâlimê

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Khuzdul, M/M, only one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wants to learn Khuzdul to impress the company and more importantly, Thorin. However the company has their own plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I learned the Khuzdul from various sources online so I hope they're all right. (P.S. Amrâlimê may need a U to make it masculine, but I'm not sure. If anyone knows please tell me! :))
> 
>  
> 
> *Special thanks to abomination (aka Selena :D) for beta-ing all my fics, love ya gurl!

          Bilbo sat at the wall, contemplating the past war. The ravens of Erebor squawked and soared overhead. His thoughts were mostly of Thorin. His dragon sickness, his willingness to die, his smile when he found that Bilbo was okay. 

          "Bilbo." A voice said.

          Bilbo was shocked out of his reveries. He turned to see Balin walking up behind him, stroking his beard. 

          "Oh, Hello Balin." He greeted.

          "The library's practically restored." He said, arriving at the wall where Bilbo was sitting. "Thought you might like it, you enjoy reading, right?"

          "One of my favorite things to do." Bilbo smiled, following Balin back into the mountain.

* * *

          The library was gigantic and rustic, with ceilings arching high. The bookcases were carved into the stone and had an array of colored, dusted books. Ori was on a ladder, placing books back into their spots.

          "Search as you please." Balin said, moving to a large book on a pedestal. 

          Bilbo nodded and began to walk around. He picked up various books, most of which were in Khuzdul, the language of the dwarves. 

          "Have anything I could read?" He asked Ori. 

          Ori looked confused for a moment. In a library you could read anything, that's what they're for. He soon remembered Bilbo was not a dwarf and nodded, climbing down.

          "Only one shelf so far." Ori replied, moving across the room.

          He climbed midway up another ladder and began to pile a few books in his arms. He came back down and placed them on a table.

          "Take your pick." He smiled and began to sort books again.

          Bilbo rifled through the small pile.  _Deep in the Mines_ ,  _Mushrooms and other Poisons_ ,  _Earthen Shaking, A Love as Strong as Steel._ None of the books seemed to fill Bilbo with interest, flipping a few pages along the way.

          " _The mines fill me with longing,_

_For an overdue meal."_

          Bilbo chuckled to himself, holding in the gut-busting laughter he wanted to belt out. The book looked fairly new and he laughed even more imagining Fili or Kili writing it. He finally came to a small leather-bound book. It was titled: _Over the Hills and Under the Mountain_. Underneath the title were symbols Bilbo didn't understand and he opened it to find what he assumed was Khuzdul.

          "A childhood classic." A deep voice said. It was Thorin.

          "Didn't take you as much of a man of the library." Bilbo said. 

          Thorin smirked, taking the book from Bilbo's hands. He opened it to the last page.

          "The dwarf rides on at sunset to his lonely mountain, evermore." He read.

          Bilbo looks over his shoulder, only seeing a jumble of letters. He looks at Thorin who is looking through the book with a smile on his face. Bilbo smiled as well. Out of their sight, Balin and Ori exchanged a look, smirking at each other knowingly.

* * *

A few days later...

* * *

          The feast had begun and Bilbo came in slightly late from navigating Erebor. He sat at the corner of the table beside Thorin. Thorin smiled when he sat and passed the meat to him. 

          "You're in a good mood." Dwalin noticed, face full of food.

          "Hasn't been this happy since the night we crashed Bilbo's house." Fili murmured.

          The whole table rumbled in low laughter. Thorin gave them a dirty look.

          "Pass the bread." He grumbled.

          Bifur passed the bread with a smirk.

          "Been spending a lot of time in the library, Bilbo." Balin stated, trying to make small talk.

          "Mmm." Bilbo swallowed his seconds, piling on his thirds. "It's much different than hobbit culture. A lot more mining and rocks. I find it very interesting."

          "I wish I could translate some of the better ones for you. I just don't have the time anymore!" Ori said wearily.

          "Don't worry about it!" He smiled.

          Conversation at the table continued as usual, leaving Bilbo to keep filling his plate. He ate mushrooms, bread, squash, anything that was in front of him. 

          "Good Mahal, Bilbo! You're going to get sick." Dori joked. 

          "You dwarves have made me change from seven meals to two. I'm starved." He retorted, stuffing mushrooms in his mouth. 

          Everyone laughed, Thorin a little louder than the others. This earned a few glances from around the table. Thorin looked down, embarrassed.

          "Well eat burglar, there's plenty to go around."

* * *

           Bilbo was once again in the library when Kili came in. He looked up from his book to see the dwarf perusing the shelves.

           "Kili! You're not usually in here." Bilbo said, walking over to him.

           Kili didn't look up from the shelves. "My idiot of a brother ate a strange mushroom and now he won't shut up about feeling sick." He said.

           "Hmm... what did it look like?"

           "Mmm... thick stem, brown spotted top, and er- grew on a tree."

           Bilbo looked up at the ceiling, recalling every mushroom he knew. 

           "He should be fine. If I recall, I used to pick those in a forest not too far outside Hobbiton."

           Kili finally stopped looking. "Thank Mahal, I can tell the princess to shut his trap."

           He began to walk away. In a split decision, Bilbo spoke up.

          "Ah, Kili!" The dwarf turned around. "Do you a-uhm could you maybe teach me-ah- Khuzdul?"

          Kili smiled. "Why would you like to learn?"

          "I just want to learn enough to be able to get the gist of some of these books." Bilbo didn't mention that he really wanted to learn it to impress the company, especially the king.

          "You know it's the  _secret_ language of the dwarves. If I teach you, they may disown me."

          "If it's such a big secret, why do people know about it?"

          "I have to get to Fili-"

          "Just one word?"

          Kili sighed. "Amrâlimê."

          "What?" 

          "Amrâlimê." He said slower, sounding it out. "My friend."

          "Amrâlimê." Bilbo repeated.

          "You've got it! Now I've got to go. " Kili said, running off to his brother.

* * *

           It was time for the evening feast and Kili and Fili were whispering to each other. Everyone else was engaging in small chit-chat passing around the food.

          "Hello, Bilbo." Thorin said as he walked in.

          "Hello, Amrâlimê." Bilbo greeted, trying out his new word.

          Thorin immediately stopped and the whole table went silent. Thorin stared at Bilbo, his face turning a whole new shade of red.

          "Have something to tell us, Thorin?" Oin asked.

          "I-I-uh-erm-" He began to snap out of his trance. "I'm not very hungry tonight, I'll be in my chambers."

          With a swoop of his furs, he was gone. Then the giggles began. Bilbo glared at Kili who was struggling to hold his laughter.

          "A new boyfriend, have you?" Gloin said through clenched teeth, also holding laughter.  

          Bilbo looked at them, mouth agape. He had to talk to Thorin. He got up abruptly, knocking over the chair, and raced toward the king's chambers.

          "Chase after your love, Bilbo!" He heard behind him and more laughter.

* * *

          Bilbo huffed, arriving at the door. He went in without knocking. Thorin was spread out on his bed, arm over his eyes. Bilbo knocked on the open door. Thorin jumped up and Bilbo closed the door behind him. 

          "Master Baggins! Sorry I missed the feast, I'm not feeling too well." He said with a hand to his stomach.

          Bilbo wiggled his nose, knowing he was lying. "Sorry about what I said earlier." He said. " That is- whatever I said."

          Thorin smiled. "Since when have you had an interest in Khuzdul?"

          "Too much time in the library I suppose."

          There was a moment of silence and Bilbo was becoming aware of how close Thorin was. 

          "So what-uhm-what did I say?" Bilbo asked.

          Thorin's smile disappeared and he shifted his weight. He seemed to take interest in something on the floor.

          "You-eh" He cleared his throat. "You said my love, you um- called me your love." He said quickly.

          Bilbo stared. "Oh."

          They sat in uncomfortable silence. 

          "Did yo-" "I-" They began at the same time.

          Bilbo shifted on his feet.

          "Did you really mean it?" "I think I love you." They said simultaneously.

          They sat staring at each other. Thorin went wide-eyed as if he just found the rarest gem. Bilbo blushed, afraid he said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Thorin noticed and smiled. He closed the gap between them and found Bilbo's lips. Bilbo's eyes grew wide. He finally accepted it, closed his eyes, and put a hand on the dwarf's waist. He felt Thorin smile through the kiss and he entangled his hand in Thorin's hair. In a few moments, they separated, smiling widely. Bilbo would have to thank Kili later.

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra Bagginshield fluff because why not.

          “Turg.” Thorin said, rubbing his beard.

          “Turg.” Bilbo repeated, rubbing his barren face.

          Thorin smiled and put his hand on Bilbo’s cheek.

          “Shirumund.” He said.

          “Shirumund?” Bilbo said.

          “Beardless, usually it’s an insult, but I find it quite the contrary.”

          Bilbo blushed as Thorin rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

          “Next one.” Bilbo said, eyes bright.

          Thorin put his hand on his chest. “Khuzd.”

          “Khuzd.” Bilbo said with difficulty.

          Thorin placed his hand on Bilbo’s chest. “Bushg.”

          Bilbo scrunched his nose. “That sounds horrific.”

          Thorin chuckled and his eyes crinkled the way Bilbo loved.

          “There’s worse sounding than that.” He stated, at which Bilbo smiled.

          “Bushg.”He struggled.

          Thorin nodded.

          “And that is?”

          “You, a hobbit. Before that was me, a dwarf.” He answered, gesturing with his hands.

          “Hmm.” Bilbo thought. “Can we move onto sentences?”

          “Sentences are far more difficult.”

          “Yes but I can’t speak to the others spouting out ‘Turg, Khuzd, Bushg’. It won’t make sense.

          Thorin smiled. “Try this next time Kili tries to mess with you. Gelek menu caragu rukhs.”

          Bilbo tried to say it but couldn’t. “What does it even mean?”

          “You smell like orc shit.”

          They burst out laughing.

          “Gelek minu-“ Bilbo began again.

          “Menu.” Thorin corrected.

          “Gelek menu caragu rukkahs.”

          “Rukhs. Do the last part at the back of your throat.”

          “R-ru-“ Bilbo tried several times but was struggling. “Rukhs.” He said, sighing in relief. “Why can’t I just call him a shit?”

          They laughed, clutching their stomachs. Thorin’s laughter slowed to a single smile.

          “Men lananubukhs menu.” He said, cutting into Bilbo’s laughter.

          Bilbo’s laughter faded. “What was that?”

          Thorin rubbed the back of his neck. “I love you. I love you, too. I er- never replied that day.”

          Bilbo smiled wide and placed his hand over Thorin’s. He gave him a soft, brief kiss.

          “You didn’t have to.”


End file.
